


Sometime Around Midnight

by Remsyk



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Happy 2/3 Day, M/M, New Years, Office Shenanigans, Pining, Second Chances, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: New Year, new you, right? But an encounter at the turn of the year may give Trowa the chance he needs to make it true.





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written around the beginning of the year, and has been slowly growing ever since.
> 
> Unbeta'd for now - Wanted to get something up for 2x3 Day!

Trowa stared into his glass of champagne, studying the distorted reflection of his face, his misery clear. All he wanted to do was sleep. Work had kicked his ass, again, and yet fate felt it was his duty to appease his friends’ every whim, answering their offer to join them with an indifferent shrug.

So now he was here, sitting in the corner at an overcrowded bar, watching as friends and strangers alike drank themselves into a stupor in celebration of the new year. Someone had shoved a glass of champagne in his hand, and despite years of bar safety courses and lectures, both official and un, he accepted the drink.

He had refrained from drinking, having an aversion to waking up with a debilitating hangover, something his friends clearly didn’t mind.

Perhaps if they set the bar at rock bottom at the start of the year, they could only go up from there.

A whoop suddenly rang over the din, setting off cheers and an increased hustle of movement as friends and lovers searched for their significant other.

One minute to the new year.

A body suddenly slid into the booth, the intruder pressing close as they sighed in relief, setting their drink on the table.

Another glass of champagne, untouched, same as his own.

“Hi, sorry, but this is the only available seat, and my feet are killing me.”

Trowa stared at him, taking in wide, odd blue eyes, flushed cheeks, and parted, rosy lips. He was gorgeous. And sitting with him, for some reason.

“This seat’s not taken, right?”

Trowa could only shake his head, again struck by the stranger’s presence. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but a face like that would be hard to forget.

The stranger watched him expectantly, and with mounting trepidation, and Trowa realized with a start he was waiting for an answer.

“No! No, it’s not.”

The young man’s face split into a wide grin as he relaxed. “Oh good. I’d hate to have to invade someone else’s privacy.”

A collective cheer drowned out any chance of Trowa replying.

The final countdown had begun; thirty seconds and counting.

“This is the part where we make final confessions, right?”

Trowa turned back to find the stranger watching him intently, leaning closer than expected. He could feel his hot breath washing over his skin. Trowa held his breath, his heart suddenly racing.

“It’s taken a year to get to this point.”

The stranger looked up through his bangs, his eyes boring into Trowa’s.

“I never thought you would look at me.”

His voice was soft, intimate, better suited for the bedroom than the middle of a bar, yet Trowa could hear every word perfectly over the countdown.

“Ten, nine, eight!”

The stranger shifted, pressing his body against Trowa’s, tilting his head just so.

Trowa forgot how to breathe.

“Three, two, one!”

Their lips met, and Trowa swore the world stopped. The shouts, cheers, drunken jostling, and smell of spilled beer vanished.

All that mattered was this moment.

They parted slowly, breathing the same air as the world moved on without them. The stranger opened his eyes, his lips curling in a gentle smile. He leaned forward, his lips brushing over Trowa’s cheek, tracing a searing path to his ear.

“Let’s try this again.”

Before Trowa could answer, he pulled away, sliding out of the booth, and vanished into the crowd.


End file.
